Lære å elske
by Kay Yingling
Summary: Two years after the Great Thaw Arendelle is recovered and the Queen is turning 23! She has pardoned the biggest threat Arendelle has ever known...what will happen next? Helsa Fan fic!


Okay, so I hardcore ship Helsa. *Gasp* I know it is crazy but just read along with me and realize that Love can truly thaw a frozen heart!

Two years have passed and Arendelle has rebuilt it's self after the events of the Great Thaw. Homes have new roofs, great Ships have been repaired to sailing conditions and the castle has new banners of Ice Blue flying in honor of their great Queen. The people of the Kingdom are buzzing around setting up a morning market as new trade routes have been established and weary travelers come from far and wide to greet this special land. They have heard of Arendelle and its sole ruler, a Queen! "A woman on the throne can't possibly be as strong without a man to lead her." the travelers say is semi hushed tones. The dwellers of this kingdom just smile and nod their heads for they know that there is not a man alive who could possible stand next to Her Highness, and somewhere in the castle by the sea they know she is there watching over them. Their Guardian forever.

"Elsa!" The Queen is in her study hiding behind her desk, she cringes as she hears the Princess calling for her. "Elsa, you unfreeze the door this instant!" "I am going to regret this..." the blonde woman murmured, waving her hand toward the door. Swinging open the young redhead enters the room. "No closed doors! That is what you promised!" Anna, now twenty crosses her arms as she pouts. "Anna, please. You know she isn't trying to lock you out..." from the doorway Kristoff tries to soothe his fiancé. Anna turns and glares at him. "You hush!" turning back to her sister she continues her rant. "And is there anything you want to explain to me? Like why THAT man is coming here?!" Elsa stands and walks over to the window. "Anna, it has been two years. I have not banished him from Arendelle and the Southern Isles are a strong trade partner." The Elder sister looks over at Kristoff smiling. "Please make sure she does not try to kill our guest this evening." Smiling the large man strides over, picks up the princess and throws her over his shoulder. "No problem." he chuckles. "C'mon a feisty pant, the Queen has work she has to finish." Anna beats on his back. "Put me down!" Looking back at her sister she calls out as they leave the doorway, "This isn't over yet! I need answers!"

Smiling, the queen stands by her window watching the crowds of people pass through her castle and the city just beyond the castle gates, which have yet to close since her return. _"Poor Anna, One day she will understand...I hope."_The blonde woman giggles softly. "It is good to see you smile, your Grace." Elsa turns to see the head Butler, Kai enter her study with a tray of tea. "My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." Smiling, Elsa sits back at her desk. "You are alright Kai. If it was anyone else I would be cross." The older man smiles at the young queen. "Forgive me for saying so, but I believe your father would be proud." Elsa looked up at Kai with sad eyes. "For what?" she asks with a small voice. "I abandoned my throne, nearly killed my sister and have pardoned the biggest threat Arendelle has known." Kai kneels beside the sullen queen with a small smile. "You have not changed a day in 15 years, my lady." Patting her hand he continues "Arendelle is a forgiving Kingdom. You have seen that for yourself. Those people outside of your window know and love you. They would defend you at all costs. They will understand your reasoning and will accept it. Queen Elsa," he bows his head "we will all follow you forever." Kai stands as Elsa dismisses him with a smile. "Will they really understand?" she wonders to herself. "How does anyone lead a country with a sure attitude and strength?"

That night the castle glowed with light as music played in every hall and Courtyard. The Queen has reached her 23rd year! Royals and commoners alike have joined together with no regard of class, for tonight by the Queen's request everyone was in Mask! From her throne Elsa spotted Anna and Kristoff waltzing in their paired bird costumes. _"That poor man, Does he really know what he got himself into?"_Elsa begins to relax as her guests twirl on. Now and then a guest would approach, but for nothing but to ask favor of. As the night went on she excused herself and walked through the garden and sat by the fountain. "Why is an occasion such as this always a big ordeal." the queen trails her fingers over the water creating a layer of ice. "There is no one here who is in attendance for my happiness, except for Anna..." Smiling sadly she folds her hands onto her lap. "Why is it that when I am surrounded by people I feel so alone?" "Maybe for the reason that you have yet to find the one who makes you their world." From the dark a baritone voice answered her. The Queen stands up in a defending posture. "Who is there?" Emerging from behind a tree a Male figure cloaked in Black approached her slowly. "My apologies miss. I figured you were looking for an answer." Elsa could see nothing but Emerald eyes beneath a Black mask. "Who might you be?" She asked stiffly, and to her surprise he laughed. "I believe we are attending the same masked ball, isn't it etiquette not to ask names?" Blushing, the queen realized that she must not be as recognizable as usual. Thought her Hair was uncovered, she donned a Lavender ball gown with horrid fairy wings that Anna had insisted upon. "I suppose you are correct, but the Ball is inside, why are you out here?" She stepped back as he approached and found herself stumbling over into the fountain. "Careful," The man had reached out and caught her hand before she fell in. "It is a bit chilly tonight." The young woman almost laughed out loud. "Well, as we are both missing out on the events, would you mind if I escorted you back and asked for a dance?" Captivated by his eye contact, she only nodded in agreement.

Walking into the full ballroom, her guests turned to greet her, surprised looks in their eyes as she proceeded to the dance floor. Anna, who stopped her dance when she saw her sister enter, peered over at her with a smile. "Oh no," Elsa sighed. The man next to her held his dance position and looked down at the young woman. "Is there something wrong?" Elsa smiled "Oh nothing, just an errant thought." thinking to herself the queen made a note to explain to her sister at a later moment. The Music faded, and then began again with a slow waltz. "Are you ready?" The man asked, and Elsa smiled as he took the first step of the dance. For that time all she could think of was that she couldn't remember the last time she danced. Giggling she let herself drift away with the music and let the arms around her lead across the floor. All too soon the music stopped. Sighing she gave the final curtsy of the dance and she was greeted with applause. Startled she looked up as everyone had cleared the floor to watch the pair. "Elsa!" Anna ran over to her sister, "You never told me you could dance! It was beautiful!" Elsa smiled looking over at her partner, who looked slightly afraid "What's wrong?" The young man backed up and kneeled before her. "I am sorry, your highness, I did not know it was you." Elsa looked hurt and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am not upset, but please tell me who you are." The young man shook his head as he stood. "My apologies, but I cannot." the young man took her hand in both of his and kissed it softly. "Till next time, my Queen." Before Elsa could protest he backed into the crown and disappeared. "Who was he?" Anna asked her blushing elder sister, who could only respond with a shake of her head.

The next morning, the Queen sat at her vanity preparing for her audience meetings. Her ball gown from the night before hung over the bead behind her. She blushed remembering his eyes meeting hers and his arm across her back. "Well, someone seems to be in a good mood this morning." Anna had appeared in her mirror while the queen had looked away. "I am not!" Even to her the response sounded lame. The younger sister just smiled and sat at the window seat. "You never found out who he was, did you?" Elsa rolled her eyes "You know I have not. And at any rate, you would know before I did." Anna blushed knowing her sister knew about her gossiping habits. "I just like to know what is happening in the kingdom." Laughing the girls faced each other. "Anyways," Anna said brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I just wanted you to know that I am not upset at your decision to pardon Hans." Elsa looked up surprised as the younger girl laughed. "I know everything Elsa. I want you to know that I may not trust him at all in anyway, BUT I do trust you. If this is what you believe is right, then I will support you." The queen smiled walking over and hugging her sister. "Thank you Anna! You have no idea how much I needed to hear those words." The princess smiled and hugged back. "I love you and I know that this must have not been an easy decision for you." Elsa smiled as Anna pulled away. "Oh, you better get ready. The Queen is late for her audiences!" Elsa looked over at the clock tower and realized that she was indeed late. Throwing a pillow at her sister who ran out the door for safety, she got ready and proceeded to the Great Hall.

"Next, the Farmer from Lennington district." Kai announced. Elsa arranged herself as an elderly man approached her with a basket of young chicks. She smiled and accepted it as she had done for the past 7 audiences who asked for something of her. Protection, new wares, trade routes. Every week it was the same things in new ways. How-to-get-the-Queen-to-give-me-what-I-want day. The man at her feet begged for new land to expand his fam. "Granted." The queen said with a bored air, feeling slightly sorry that she hadn't listened to what the man had said. "Kai," The Queen called out as she rubbed her forehead. "How many do we have left?" The man smiled "Just one more your highness, and it might interest you a bit more." Kai chuckled softly. "Next, the 13th son of The Southern Isles, Prince Hans." Elsa sat up straight and hissed at Kai, "I thought he wasn't to be here till next week!" The man simply shrugged his shoulders as the door swung open revealing the figure of the man she had prayed she would never see again.

"You're Majesty," the red headed man said softly as he kneeled at Elsa's throne. Stiffening she replied "Welcome back to Arendelle, Prince Hans. You may rise." Stepping back to give her space, which she was thankful for the man stood before her. Elsa looked him over, The White and Blue colors of the Southern Isles adorning him. "I apologize for everything that I did while in your kingdom two years ago. I have regretted it every day since." Elsa was surprised to see tears in his eyes and was even more surprised when he knelt before her again. "Your highness, I am so grateful for your pardon, and I will spend the rest of my day earning back your trust. I bring a message from my Father for you." A nearby guard took the letter from the prince and handed it to the queen. Elsa opened it,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

You have our deepest gratitude in pardoning our Son. Having spent the past two years in combat as the Southern Isles commander in Chief, we send him to you now to live his life in honor of you. We hope you will accept him into your Army and allow him to serve and protect you. We thank you for the trade routes you established and will continue to protect and align ourselves with Arendelle.

Best Regards,

King Regner of the Southern Isles

Elsa handing the paper to Kai stood. "Hans of the Southern Isles. You are hereby to join and train with my personal guard. Do you swear to protect Arendelle at all costs?" Shaking his head Hans replies, "I cannot." Irritated Elsa sighs. "And why not? I am sure you are aware of the letter your parents have entrusted to me." The man at her feel looked up with fire in his eyes. "I cannot say I will protect Arendelle, but I swear I will put my life on the line to protect you, every day for the rest of my life." The queen looked back startled at the passion in which he spoke. Extending her hand to him she began again. "V-very well then. Hans of the Southern Isles, do you swear loyalty to Arendelle and do you swear to protect it's Queen till the day you no longer walk this world?" Elsa blushed when he took her and in both of his and replied "I do." Elsa nodded. "From this day forth you shall train with my Personal guard and protect me at every cost. You may rise." Prince Hans stood, and smiled as he met Elsa's eyes. The young Queen gasped softly "It was you..." her icy blue eyes met the Emerald eyes she had spent the night longing for. Blushing she turned away. "You are dismissed; Kai will lead you to Captain Bennant who will train you in the Arendelle army." Fearing to meet his eyes, she waited till the doors behind her closed before she sat on her throne again. "What have I done?" She wondered to herself as her heart fluttered in her chest.


End file.
